


Tired

by AntiAir



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blackwatch, First Fanfiction, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, i guess, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiAir/pseuds/AntiAir
Summary: Another day in the blackwatch HQTeen for some light swearing and a little blood, but nothing too graphic!





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, hooray! Please leave feedback in the comments ^^

Genji stumbled back as a foot hit his chest. Another day of training in the Blackwatch HQ, hooray. He should not be up at this hour, getting up at 6am to get the shit kicked out of him was not his preferred way to start the day, but he was getting used to it by now.

He straightened himself up and swiftly stepped forward, swinging at Jesse with his good arm and smiling to himself as he felt contact. He didn’t consider himself the best at sparring, but he certainly wasn’t bad. He stepped back, holding back laughter as he watched the cowboy bring a hand to his nose. 

“Ya hit real hard for someone of your size, Shimada.” Jesse huffed playfully, sighing as he wiped the blood from his face, smiling rather softly for someone who just got their nose busted. The gunslinger stood still for a moment, humming softly as he looked down at the smaller male before reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him to the ground.

The cyborg let out a shocked squeak as he hit the ground with a thud, laughing nervously as he looked up. Jesse placed a foot on his chest lightly “Got ya darlin’” he teased, causing Genji to scowl softly. 

“That was dirty” he mumbled, pushing the foot of his chest and pulling himself up with a sigh. He looked to the clock, 7:30, they been at it for over an hour, no wonder he felt like shit. He stretched his arms and followed Jesse to the locker room.

As much as he would never admit it, he actually enjoyed the cowboys company, it felt good having someone to chat with in this gloomy place. He yawned softly, laying down on a bench as he waited. It didn’t take him long to get changed, and Jesse soon emerged from a cubical, nudging the cyborg softly “Get up pumpkin, sleepin’ in here will hurt your back.”

He opened his eyes with a sigh and stood up, leaning on Jesse “I’m not five, I can handle a little ache” he mumbled, yawning softly as they exited the locker room. “Well I can’t have my favourite little ninja missin’ training, last time I sparred with Reyes I though was gonna die” The cowboy laughed nervously, running a hand through Genji’s hair. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched Genji lean into the touch “Growin’ a soft spot for me, are you~” He teased, a smile on his face.

“Fuck you, I’m tired” He muttered, continuing to lean on him. “I haven’t slept more than 4 hours in like, a week. I have my excuses” The ninja yawned, as if to emphasise his point and closed his eyes, letting Jesse lead him through the halls. 

The taller man rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around his waist and picking him up with ease, chuckling as Genji let out a surprised whine. “If you’re so tired, you can get a little rest.” He continued to his room, stepping in, kicking the door shut and placing the cyborg onto his bed. “Get some rest, alright?” He pat his shoulder and watched him drift off, yawning softly and climbing in beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s hope you don’t hate me after this” he muttered to himself, closing his eyes and letting himself sleep.


End file.
